


Hope & Legacy

by ContinueWithWings



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContinueWithWings/pseuds/ContinueWithWings
Summary: 在經歷了金澤的紛紛擾擾之後，來到長野的他終於能夠暫時放下座長的身份，單純作為一名skater，享受這次紀念長野冬奧20周年的特別冰演。小時候的希望，長大後的成就，都在這個城市交會。





	Hope & Legacy

 

每年一到休賽季就是冰演季，今年的Fantasy on Ice更是因為Yuzu奧運連霸而擴大巡迴演出到五個城市，擔任座長的他背負了莫大的責任。  


每次歌手彩排時Yuzu總是帶著午餐獨自一人在場邊確認當天歌手跟音效狀況，再三確認時間排程好讓節目順利進行。  


為了不讓八卦媒體模糊冰演的焦點，他主動在幕張冰演結束後的採訪上否認一切不實傳言，也小心注意自己的言行舉止，杜絕一切捕風捉影的可能性。

在經歷了金澤的紛紛擾擾之後，來到長野的他終於能夠暫時放下座長的身份，單純作為一名skater，享受這次紀念長野冬奧20周年的特別冰演。因為在東京參加頒獎典禮而不克參加第一天表演的他，比其他人慢了一天加入演出，他所選擇的表演曲目是"Hope & Legacy"，除了Hope & Legacy的原曲是長野冬季殘障奧運的主題曲之外，也帶有他自己對於長野這個城市的情感。

長野，是個讓他懷念的地方。  


是他還在牙牙學語時舉辦了冬季奧運的城市。  


是讓他踏上花式滑冰這條路的契機。  


有著他同時打破長短曲世界最高分紀錄的會場。  


對他來說既是Hope，也是Legacy。

 

順利結束禮拜六的表演，Yuzu趴在飯店床上，長長地吐了一口氣，即使到了長野，守在會場跟飯店門口的狗仔隊跟瘋狂粉絲還是陰魂不散。這一切都讓他感到無奈又鬱悶。

即使Yuzu將八卦報導中的他形容為「好像是另一個世界的羽生結弦一樣。」，嗜血的媒體依然沒有放過他，無不伺機尋找著任何可能渲染成花邊新聞的鏡頭。

唯獨把自己關在飯店房間時，他才能夠獲得片刻的自由。 

 

正當Yuzu拿起枕頭想要捶兩下發洩之際，發現I Pod震動了一下，是Javi傳來的訊息。

「你睡了嗎？」

「(｡ ﾉω<｡ )」

「我去找你 :)」

 

沒多久即傳來敲門聲以及熟悉的聲音，Yuzu從床上蹦跳起來去開門，看到Javi還穿著Polo衫跟牛仔褲，脫口問他「還沒洗澡？」

Javi露出別有深意的笑容，「洗好了，全身上下都洗得乾乾淨淨又香噴噴的。」

Yuzu臉上一紅，「我...我不是那個意思啦...明天還要表演耶...」，邊輕輕用手打了一下Javi的胸口。

「只是想問你洗好了怎麼還穿這麼正式而已。」Yuzu嘟噥著說。

Javi用手梳了梳頭髮，擺出帥氣的pose，「跟你約會當然要穿好看一點。」

Yuzu噗哧一聲笑了出來，跟Javi相比之下，Yuzu現在可是穿著T shirt跟休閒短褲，隨時可以上床睡大覺的模樣。

「要約會不早說，我這麼邋塌。」

「你這樣很好啊，很性感。」Javi左手摟住Yuzu的腰，右手伸手摸了一把Yuzu光滑的大腿肌膚。

「一來就鹹豬手，你好壞。」Yuzu嘴上雖然這樣說，卻乖乖地給Javi摟著，順從地靠到Javi懷裡。

 

Javi環伺房間四周，除了一些散亂的衣物外，只看到pooh被好好的擺放在茶几上。今晚Alex約了其他表演者一起窩在飯店房間裡玩馬力歐賽車，而Yuzu卻獨自一人面對偌大的房間。房間之外是無數的視線、眼光、攝影機，這一切都讓Javi感到無能為力又無比心疼。 

Javi用手輕輕摩娑著Yuzu的背部說「Yuzu你還好嗎？」

「嗯？什麼事？」Yuzu閉著眼睛靠在Javi肩頭上問。

「所有事。」

「...在你來之前，我本來想好好捶枕頭一頓的...」Yuzu低聲說道。

「Yuzu...」Javi心疼地輕喚了Yuzu的名字。

「...但是你來了，現在我可以捶你了！」Yuzu笑著用拳頭輕輕打Javi胸膛，惹得Javi笑了出來。

「好、好，你跟我猜拳，贏了就讓你捶我發洩。」

「好！」只要講到勝負，Yuzu就總是興致勃勃。

「剪刀、石頭、布！」Javi輸了，Yuzu指向上方，Javi卻將頭轉左邊。

再比一次，Javi還是輸，Yuzu指向右邊，Javi卻將頭轉向下方。

他們兩個總是這樣，Javi猜拳老是輸給Yuzu，Yuzu卻怎麼也猜不到Javi下一步的動作，誰都無法真正打敗對方。有時他們的遊戲已經從爭勝負變成比較到底能和局多久，讓旁觀者看的比他們還著急。

 

「這是你第一次教我玩的遊戲。」Javi笑著說。

「我那時英文爛透了，抓著你比手畫腳好久你才懂要怎麼玩。」

「哈哈，你把我的手拗成石頭，你出布，然後說著"You lose, I win."，然後又把我的手扳成剪刀，你出石頭，重複"You lose, I win."。我心裡想怎麼都是我輸...然後我就真的栽在你手上了。」

「哪有，相反好嗎。」Yuzu不服地說。

「相反嗎？」

「...我本來以為你會把我當競爭對手看待的。」

「咦？那太累了！每天相處的team mate當然是朋友啊。」

「而且你那時候是個小哭包，每天看你練到默默掉眼淚，我怎麼捨得。」Javi憐惜地摸著Yuzu的頭。

「Brian那時要叫我做什麼我都聽不懂，照著Tracy教的方式練滑行之後有一段時間跳躍都跳不出來了，不知道怎麼辦只覺得自己很差勁...所以Javi你來找我說話，我很高興。」Yuzu靜靜地吐露自己的心聲。

Javi溫柔地看著Yuzu，「你教我玩剪刀石頭布，我也很高興。」

「然後因為我們常常在一起，Nam笑我說我的西班牙文會不會比英文學得快。」

「哈哈，如果我那時都跟你說西班牙文的話，搞不好會喔。」

「我不行啦，一次學兩種語言我會瘋掉。倒是Javi從我這裡偷學了好多日文，第一次聽到你講話講到一半冒出"何だろ"，我嚇了好大一跳呢。」

「還有"内緒"。」

「對！我都沒跟你說過"内緒"是什麼意思，你竟然懂。」

「因為我問你喜不喜歡我的時候，你說"内緒"啊。」

Yuzu回想起當初被告白的情景，有點不好意思地說：「然後你問我"内緒"是什麼意思。」

「你跟我說"内緒 is 内緒"，我說那就是喜歡的意思囉。」Javi一副得意洋洋的樣子。

「"No~"」Yuzu邊搖頭邊笑著用那時說過的話回他。

Javi用兩手捧起Yuzu的臉，以認真的眼神凝視著Yuzu，「但你當時全身上下都在跟我說你喜歡我。」

聽到Javi這樣說，Yuzu整張臉蛋都泛起了淡淡的紅暈，他真的對這個西班牙男人束手無策，只能用拳頭輕捶著Javi，重複那句"You are so bad."

Javi把Yuzu抱進懷裡，輕輕吻著他的髮梢，「Yuzu, I love you.」

Yuzu感到心中暖洋洋的，微笑著回答「嗯。」

「Yuzu, do you love me?」

「"内緒"。」

Javi忍不住笑了出來，「這次我要聽你說。」

再次抬起頭的Yuzu眼眶裡噙滿了淚水，「Javi, I love you.」

Javi的大手撫上了Yuzu的臉頰，溫柔而堅定地望進Yuzu眼底，「嗯。不要忘記，我愛你，你也愛我。」

Yuzu雙手緊緊揪著Javi的衣服，不想放開也不願放開他最愛的人。

「...Javi，今晚留下來陪我。」

Yuzu猜到Javi穿得整整齊齊來的原因是不想讓人以為Javi在Yuzu房裡過夜，但Yuzu依然無法抑止想要Javi陪伴的願望。

即使只是相擁入眠，也能讓Yuzu有勇氣去面對接下來的一切。

 

 

Javi帶給他的Hope，會永遠成為他的Legacy。

 

 

 

 


End file.
